


Consumação de um Amor

by Lili93Rosen



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Top Kim Ryeowook
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen
Summary: Yesung foi surpreendido pela repentina declaração por parte do Eternal Maknae e agora chegou a altura de dar o seguinte passo na sua relação, mas o Amante das Tartarugas ainda tem certas inseguranças… Apenas digamos que as coisas podem não terminar exatamente da maneira que este planeou. Afinal todos têm uma fera no seu interior e Ryeowook está prestes a soltar a sua.
Relationships: Kim Ryeowook/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 2





	Consumação de um Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Se são fãs acérrimas de um Yesung seme ou não gostam de Yaoi e estão aqui apenas para criticar os gostos dos outros, convido-vos educadamente a abandonar este fanfic.
> 
> Neste fanfic, Yesung tem o cabelo negro, Ryeowook tem-no castanho e Heechul está ruivo.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Os Super Junior são propriedade de S.M. Entertainment.
> 
> O enredo desta história é puramente ficcional e não relata de forma alguma as circunstâncias reais das pessoas em causa, sendo mero fruto da minha imaginação hiperativa.

**Consumação de um Amor**

Parecia ter sido apenas ontem que o Eternal Maknae se aproximara timidamente a Yesung e declarara o seu amor por ele, completamente ruborizado.

_Início do Flashback_

Haviam terminado de filmar um Reality Show, o céu já escurecia e aos poucos os membros de Super Junior foram abandonando o set.

Ryeowok observava o Amante das Tartarugas pelo canto do olho, aguardando o melhor momento para se aproximar. Mas este parecia nunca chegar, uma vez que o solista estava sempre rodeado por Donghae e Eunhyuk, atendendo cada pedido dos seus pequenos dongsaengs.

O Little Prince sentiu uma pequena pontada no peito ao testemunhar quão querido era o seu hyung, apesar de todas as suas peculiares estranhezas.

As horas foram passando e a banda regressou a casa, rumando em direção aos elevadores do condomínio de apartamentos.

― Não vens, Yesung? ― perguntou o líder, mais conhecido como Mama Teuk pelos colegas.

― Já vou, hyung. Só quero caminhar um pouco.

O Eternal Maknae saiu do elevador a correr, quase sendo prensado pelas portas automáticas.

― Wookie! ― gritou Leeteuk, sendo ignorado e assistindo a figura do jovem de cabelos castanhos desaparecer no horizonte, atrás de Yesung.

Após uma rápida e curta corrida, interceptou o mais velho numa esquina. Com as redondas bochechas rosadas e entre gaguejos, Ryeowook ao seu objetivo.

― Y-Yeye hyung… Eu… Eu… ― O maior sorriu com ternura ao ver os olhos brilhantes do companheiro desviarem-se, evitando encará-lo envergonhadamente.

― Que se passa, Wookie?

― Eu… Eu… Amo-te…

O Little Prince sentia suas mãos levemente trémulas e húmidas pela transpiração incessável e os seus olhos, agora, fechados contraíam-se fortemente, à espera da sua ansiada resposta.

O moreno aproximou-se lentamente a ele e murmurou ao seu ouvido:

― Eu também te amo, Wookie!

O evento finalizou com um carinhoso abraço e um beijo casto no canto dos lábios do menor, por parte de Yesung, que recebeu como recompensa o mais belo e brilhante sorriso que tivera o prazer de visualizar em toda a sua vida.

_Fim do Flashback_

Já haviam passado seis meses desde o memorável acontecimento e a relação entre ambos era muito boa. Sempre que tinham um tempinho só para eles, era possível vê-los todos encaramelados. Heechul sabe bem que tal facto é verídico, pois teve o infortúnio de entrar no quarto de Ryeowook no pior momento possível ou melhor, dependendo do ponto de vista.

Os dois pombinhos nem se deram conta, estavam mais ocupados em devorar as bocas contrárias, entre gemidos e ruídos de sucções molhadas. A Diva dos Super Junior esqueceu momentaneamente do motivo pelo qual estava originalmente ali ao perder-se completamente na luta por dominância entre ambos os húmidos e claramente flexíveis apêndices. A Cinderella tinha ido procurar o Coelho Rosa da banda, que compartia quarto com o evidentemente ocupado Little Prince.

O beijo ia gradualmente subindo de tom, Heechul já se estava a preparar para assistir de primeira fila a uma boa dose de pornografia ao vivo, a cores e a bom som, quando, não somente para a sua consternação, mas principalmente para a do menor, Yesung afastou-se, colocando ambas as mãos sobre os ombros de um claramente contrariado Ryeowook.

― Esp-peraahh ― murmurou o Amante das Tartarugas com voz ofegante. ― Paremos p-por agora…

― Outra vez, Yeye!? ― exclamou o Little Prince indignado.

― Agora não é o momento, nem a ocasião. Além de que alguém poderia nos ouvir ― disse com preocupação reluzindo na sua voz.

― Dizes sempre isso, mas da última vez só estávamos nós os dois… Não havia ninguém em casa. Acaso não me desejas? ― perguntou o Eternal Maknae com receio.

― Mas é claro que sim, sabes muito bem que te amo… mas só passaram uns poucos meses e…

― Queres que realmente acredite que esperaste tanto tempo com as mulheres com as quais saíste antes?

Heechul inclinou-se mais sobre a porta entre-aberta, que terminou por ceder ao peso do seu elegante e estilizado corpo.

― Heenim-hyung! ― exclamou o jovem de cabelos negros como as asas de um corvo. horrorizado ao ponderar quanto da sua conversa este teria escutado.

― Olá, Cão Raivoso! ― exclamou a ruiva Cinderella, erguendo a mão direita, meio sem jeito.

Embaraçado, o Amante das Tartarugas levantou-se e saiu quase a correr do quarto, abandonando um triste, mas também revoltado Wookie.

― Eu não entendo, hyung… ― choramingou o menor. ― Estava tudo a correr às mil maravilhas, mas agora… recusa-se… recusa-se a…

― Não te forces, pequeno. Eu escutei tudo! ― As orelhas do dongsaeng resplenderam num forte tom carmesim.

o=oOo=o

Os dias foram passando e Ryeowook mantinha firmemente uma lei de gelo, ignorando o namorado e recusando-se a dirigir-lhe a palavra. Sempre que este fazia uma tentativa por consertar as coisas, Heenim saltava em defesa do cantor de castanhos e suaves cabelos, servindo como escudo e impedindo que este se pudesse aproximar a Wookie.

Após muito pensar, Yesung concluiu que talvez, mas só talvez… fosse na verdade sua culpa, pelo que engolindo a indecisão tomou a decisão definitiva de averiguar mais sobre como funcionava exatamente uma relação sexual entre dois homens. O maior não queria que ninguém soubesse, muito menos o seu amado Eternal Maknae, que o seu verdadeiro temor jazia no facto de não saber nada sobre o campo sexual para poder seguir em frente com a seguinte etapa lógica daquele relacionamento. Sexo! É claro que não era virgem, tivera umas poucas namoradas ao longo dos anos, mas não fazia ideia alguma sobre o sexo gay.

O Amante das Tartarugas realizou uma pequena ronda pela casa, querendo assegurar que não havia ninguém para além dele mesmo e ao confirmar o seu desejo, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto e abriu a porta quase com apreensão, como se estivesse prestes a cometer um taboo. Levantou a tampa do computador portátil e ligou-o, clicando de seguida no ícone da internet, aguardando impacientemente a que a janela do navegador surgisse, por fim, no ecrã.

"Hmm… O que é que deveria escrever na barra de pesquisa?", pensou o solista com os seus botões. "Como fazer sexo gay? Nah… Sabe-se lá o que é que iria aparecer… Como funciona o sexo entre homens?" Digitou o último e carregou no enter.

Viu aparecer uma infinidade de resultados desde textos explicativos, comentários e dicas até vídeos explícitos. Com certa apreensão selecionou primeiramente um texto simples e não muito longo, mas apenas obteve uma régia dose de pura confusão, devido à imensidão de termos clínicos e técnicos para ele desconhecidos, pelo que não querendo prolongar muito o seu tormento, optou por ver imediatamente um vídeo e assim acabar de uma vez só com todas as suas dúvidas.

Tudo parecia mais ou menos normal ao início. Dois homens, não muito atrativos se lhe perguntassem a sua opinião, desnudavam-se entre beijos… mas à medida que o vídeo avançava uma aura de corrupta escuridão ia manchando a sua antes inocente mente com coisas que ele desejaria nunca ter sabido, resultando numa traumatizada Tartaruga trémula e sem palavras.

"O meu pipi tem de ir no rabo do Wookie? Não pode! É fisicamente impossível!", gritava mentalmente Yesung, caindo para trás sem reação. Foi, então, arrancado do seu estado catatónico pela repentina chegada dos restantes membros da banda.

O ruído da porta da entrada era abafado pelos gritos histéricos e alterados de uma discussão que se travava entre Kyuhyun e Donghae, sobre algo que soou vagamente como as suas opiniões sobre um novo filme que estreara essa semana, Yesung, então fechou o navegador da internet e saiu do quarto, ainda um pouco afetado pela sua desafortunada descoberta.

o=oOo=o

Por vários dias, os membros de Super Junior tentaram descobrir a fonte do deplorável estado mental de Yeye, atribuindo por fim à lei de gelo que o Pequeno Príncipe erguera, sem imaginar a batalha campal que se travava no interior do moreno.

Queria comprazer o seu Wookie, mas era impossível fazer o que este desejava… Fisicamente impossível! Não queria magoá-lo, mas este negava-se a dirigir-lhe a palavra, pelo que engoliu o medo e decidiu pedir conselhos a Heechul. Durante o decorrer daquele dia, Yesung andara literalmente a bater contra as paredes. Se antes estava traumatizado, agora era um morto em vida ao ter sido obrigado a escutar os relatos das façanhas sexuais do seu hyung com descrições extremamente explícitas, mas agora podia afirmar com todo o seu orgulho que se sentia fisicamente capaz e mentalmente preparado para consumar o seu amor e tomar por fim o corpo do seu querido Ryeowook.

Armado até aos dentes com lubrificantes e preservativos de diferentes odores e sabores, dispôs-se a preparar uma noite romântica que ficaria para sempre gravada nos corações de ambos os amantes.

Pediu a Sungmin que cozinhasse uma refeição afrodisíaca, recebendo um risinho acompanhado de uma mirada avaliadora. Gravou uma playlist para a ocasião e decorou o quarto com velas aromáticas e algumas pétalas de rosas (ideias da Cinderella). Vestiu as suas melhores e mais sensuais roupas e por fim despachou todos os residentes, enviando-os a passar a noite fora por sua conta e da sua, em breve, falida carteira.

o=oOo=o

Ryeowook chegou a casa após o cansativo último dia de filmagens para um MV e estranhou o silêncio com o qual foi recebido ao abrir a porta. A casa era sempre tão ruidosa, com uma boa dezena de pessoas a viver sob o mesmo teto e sempre a discutir pelos mínimos detalhes ou discordâncias, este temia que o Apocalipse estivesse próximo, pois tanto silêncio só podia ser mau sinal. Entrou quase com receio de uma nova partida por parte do GameKyu e passou a procurar pelos seus companheiros de banda. Ninguém na sala, ninguém nos quartos, nem nos quartos de banho, só restava a cozinha.

Na cozinha foi surpreendido pela imagem do seu namorado ataviado numas estreitas calças de couro negro colado ao corpo, que delineava perfeitamente o seu suculento rabiosque, dando-lhe um ar sexy e comestível. O menor engoliu o excesso de saliva e tentou falar com o tom de voz mais frio que conseguiu reunir.

― Yesung-hyung, o que estás a fazer? Onde está toda a gente?

O maior virou-se de repente, revelando uma porção do delicioso peito descoberto, devido à camisa de seda negra com os primeiros quatro botões desabotoados. O Little Prince não conseguia descolar os olhos da porção de pele descoberta, querendo acercar-se para poder tocar a suave e acariciável pele do namorado.

― Wookie, senta-te. ― Puxou a cadeira cavalheirosamente para que o outro se pudesse sentar. O menor dedicou-lhe um olhar ainda levemente desconfiado e sentou-se. ― Como aperitivo, temos um fantástico prato de ostras. ― Colocou uma travessa belamente decorada com uma tacinha de molho no centro e as ostras a rodeá-la simetricamente. ― Ryeowook ergueu uma fina sobrancelha em descrença, mas decidiu entrar no jogo, fosse ele lá qual fosse e ver o que o seu namorado havia planeado para aquela noite. De seguida serviu-se uma deleitável vitela afrodisíaca com molho de gengibre.

― Estás a tentar enviar-me alguma mensagem, hyung? ― perguntou sem deixar o que sentia transparecer na sua voz, mantendo assim o frio timbre, que estivera a usar durante os últimos dias, apesar da ansiedade e curiosidade estar a corroê-lo desde o seu âmago, queimando as suas veias e incinerando os seus nervos.

― Não sei, diz-me tu! ― disse, desviando a mirada constrangido ― Pareço estar a…? ― O eternal maknae levantou-se e inclinou-se sobre o moreno, levando a mão ao rosto deste, inclinando-se para roubar um beijo terno ao namorado.

o=oOo=o

Os amantes compartiram uma mirada cúmplice e beijaram-se demoradamente.

― Ai de ti que fujas, Yeye! Desta vez não vou admitir… Foste tu que começaste ― disse fazendo um lindo beicinho.

― Vim preparado! ― exclamou abrindo a porta e revelando o seu ninho de amor.

― Estamos românticos… ― ronronou Ryeowook, empurrando-o delicadamente para dentro do quarto e abraçando-o carinhosamente pelas costas.

Este admirou os lençóis cobertos por pétalas de rosas vermelhas, assim como várias velas de odor a rosas espalhadas sobre os móveis. E enfim, mas não menos importante, escutou a música sensual quase erótica, soando baixinho, suave e rítmicamente, quando o maior carregou no play do controlo remoto da aparelhagem topo de gama.

Sentaram-se na cama, iniciando um beijo: as línguas tímidas encontraram-se no interior da boca do menor, que tomando a dianteira, aumentou a intensidade dos movimentos, batalhando pela dominância da sedutora ação compartilhada; os corpos aproximaram-se, enlaçando os seus braços no corpo alheio, Ryeowook passou as mãos pelos fios escuros da nuca do seu amante e este por sua vez, deslizou os dedos pela pele da cintura descoberta, ao ter o Eternal Maknae passado os braços pelo pescoço dele, fazendo a camisa subir apenas o justo e necessário para que a porção descoberta fosse de fácil acesso. Gemidos ofegantes preencheram o quarto, abafando o som melódico que emitia a aparelhagem, intercalados com ruídos molhados, fruto da humidade das suas cavidades orais. Yesung encostou delicada e amorosamente o menor na cama e despiu-o com redobrado cuidado, venerando cada centímetro da sua pele. Afastou-se apenas por alguns segundos e retirou o lubrificante e um preservativo da gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. O seu parceiro abraçou-se às suas costas de surpresa, espantando-o e o moreno virou-se para poder beijar aqueles divinais lábios. Ryeowook deslizou as mãos morosamente sobre os peitorais do moreno, subindo pelo negro tecido e beliscando os mamilos com travessura. Deslizou os dígitos fantasmagoricamente sobre a pálida pele da clavícula e beijou-a com luxuria, agarrando ambos os lados da camisa, puxando-os até fazer os botões saltarem pela pressão. Jogou a peça de roupa para o frio solo e seguiu com os toques libidinosos, que logo foram retribuídos, entre os quais as vestes do Amante das Tartarugas sumiram quase num pestanejo.

Já em igualdade de nudez, voltaram a recostar-se no leito, lado a lado, abraçando-se carinhosamente, enquanto dividiam beijos acalorados.

As suas mãos exploravam o terreno desconhecido até à data, as suas pernas entrelaçavam-se sem pudor e as suas bocas soltavam gemidos de prazer desmedido.

Yesung sentou-se, virando um pouco o tronco para recuperar o frasco de lubrificante que se perdera atrás dele no calor da paixão, mas este havia desaparecido, bem como o preservativo de sabor a morango que escolhera para a ocasião. O Little Prince tinha aproveitado o momento de êxtase do seu amado para surripiar ambos os itens.

Quando menos se deu conta, o solista viu-se empurrado, de costas contra cama e pernas afastadas, enquanto um guloso Wookie relambia os lábios perante a invejável visão de sensualidade que representava o maior. Os lábios do menor apossaram-se do mamilo esquerdo e os dedos da sua mão direita do outro. O maior contraiu os músculos das costas, realizando um arco ao separar-se da superfície da cama.

― Haaaaaaa… Haaa… Eh!? Isto… Isto não era… ― Sentiu algo frio deslizar ao longo da circunferência do seu ânus e um dedo escorregadio abrir passagem através do seu estreito reto.

― Shh! Respira fundo… Vai correr tudo bem, Yeye! ― Ryeowook desceu o rosto, capturando os lábios do seu amante e dirigindo a mão livre à ereção desatendida do maior, formulando movimentos rítmicos e contínuos.

― Mas… Não era suposto ser… Haaaa… assim! P-para, Wooookie… dói! Haa…! ― Soltou um gemido de surpresa.

O menor deixou reluzir um sorriso felino, que causou uma palpitação inusual no peito do passivo.

― Tens a certeza disso? Não parece que dor seja tudo o que estás a sentir ― disse, adicionando um novo dedo ao interior do seu amante e realizando leves massagens sobre a glândula e arrancando-lhe um grito de prazer. ― Vês! Encontrei o sítio exato que te faz perder a razão, certo!? Aqui!

― Haaaaaaa…! ― gritou, uma vez mais, o moreno por culpa do tremendo prazer que o acometia, ao mesmo tempo que se contorcia sobre os finos lençóis e comprimia as mãos em punhos, amassando assim o tecido fortemente.

"Como é que isto aconteceu?", questionava-se Yesung no seu âmago. "Não era assim que as coisas deveriam acontecer… em que momento acabei a ser o de baixo… Espera… De baixo? Não! Não há forma de que aquilo…" Olhou para o membro avantajado de Ryeowook, tão diferente do que havia imaginado na sua mente, já totalmente envolvido pelo rosado preservativo e tremeu de medo. "Não vai caber! Não vai…"

O Amante das Tartarugas foi arrancado dos seus devaneios ao sentir uma corrente elétrica atravessar-lhe a coluna, desde a base até à nuca.

― Haaaaaa… mais! ― Levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo velozmente a boca ao dar-se conta das palavras que acabara de pronunciar.

― Tudo bem, hyung, sem problema algum! Os teus desejos são ordens! ― Moveu os agora três dedos no interior cálido e aconchegante do seu amado até dar novamente com a próstata que massajou repetidamente, ganhando uma infinidade de gemidos como recompensa.

― Hmm… Ah! ― O passivo tentava a todo o custo conter os gemidos que escapavam por entre os seus lábios, mas nem as suas mãos pareciam ser capazes de abafar os gritos que se seguiram. ― Haaaa… haa… haaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"Sente-se tão bem!", pensou extasiado Yesung. "Bom, não dizem que o que importa é que os dois lados desfrutem do encontro? Não sei porquê… mas já não me importo em ficar por baixo. Wookie, mais… mais… É tão bom!"

O moreno cantor nem conta se dava de que já não era simplesmente os dedos que entravam em si, mas que agora ele também ia de encontro a eles, movendo a pélvis ritmicamente. O menor sorriu ladinamente e começou a rodar os dedos e abri-los sucessivamente para ganhar espaço para algo maior.

Ainda quando o maior tentava a todo o custo afogar aqueles sons embaraçosos, estes teimavam em escapar por entre as frestas dos seus dedos, que logos abandonaram a sua boca, por culpa do cansaço e do deleite do orgasmo que o havia atacado de imprevisto.

Ryeowook sorriu, passando os dedos da mão esquerda pelo abdómen manchado de sémen e levando-os à boca, provando a semente do seu amor.

― Hmm… Delicioso! ― gemeu de satisfação.

― A sério? ― Curioso, Yesung pegou na mão do menor e levou-a aos lábios, fazendo uma careta pelo sabor. ― É amargo!

― É delicioso, porque é teu, Yeye! ― Obtendo um rubor como recompensa. ― Prontinho, já estás preparado!

― Preparado para qu… Hyaaaaaaaaa…! ― gritou pela avassaladora sensação de prazer e dor simultânea que o embargou.

O Little Prince beijou o seu namorado carinhosamente e acariciou o seu pescoço levemente.

― Shh! Já está, já entrei. Entrou até à base! Já está todo dentro… Respira… isso…

― O quê? É impossível… É fisicamente impossível, não há espaço para algo tão grande. É simplesmente muito estreito. Algo tão grande não pode passar por uma abertura tão pequena ― divagava Yesung, perdido nas suas teorias.

― Fico muito feliz de saber que me achas grande, amor! ― disse com tom de regozijo ― Mas se não acreditas em mim, posso prová-lo.

― Provar? Haaaaa ― gemeu ao sentir como a ereção do menor abandonava o seu cálido interior por completo.

Yesung viu-se repentinamente com as costas apoiadas no peito definido do seu Wookie e de frente para o espelho de corpo inteiro, que Heechul insistira teimosamente em colocar em todos os quartos da casa quando se haviam mudado.

Com uma força completamente desconhecida para o maior, Ryeowook ergueu o seu corpo e deixou-o cair diretamente sobre o seu pénis rígido e quente. O Amante das Tartarugas testemunhou o impensável… A ereção de menor desapareceu totalmente dentro do seu traseiro. O membro deste foi engolido pelo reto esfomeado do maior até à base, só ficando à vista os seus inchados testículos cobertos por uma leve e escura penugem.

Tal foi a surpresa que nem conta se deu do tremendo grito de prazer que tinha proferido.

― E agora acreditas? ― perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão de orelha a orelha.

― Não olhes! ― Tentou tapar-se o melhor que pôde, mas logo teve as suas mãos retiradas da sua zona íntima.

― Mas, Yeye, é lindíssimo estamos completamente unidos. Vês? ― perguntou, encarando fixamente os seus reflexos ― Não existe nenhuma outra forma de que dois seres humanos se unam mais do que este ato nos permite.

― Quem és tu e o que é que fizeste com o meu doce e inocente Wookie? ― choramingou embaraçado o solista.

― Shh! Só desfruta do imenso prazer que te vou dar. ― Empurrou o moreno para a frente, obrigando-o a adotar uma posição de gatas e saiu lentamente, para de seguida retornar a adentrar-se naquele Paraíso que era só seu, pois de forma alguma permitiria que este o abandonasse para ir com outro homem. ― É fantástico, meu amor! Tão apertado! ― gemeu roucamente, ofegando contra a nuca do seu amante, que se arrepiou ao sentir o hálito temperado do namorado.

As penetrações estenderam-se por vários minutos, nos quais Yesung não podia acreditar quanto prazer aquele ato lhe estava a outorgar. Como era possível? Ainda assim, este não se havia esquecido de que tinha pensado levar a situação de uma forma ligeiramente diferente, mas o deleite era tanto que em breve a sua mente ficou inteiramente em branco sem poder pensar em nada ou fazer algo mais para além de gemer sem limites ou restrições. Entre as penetrações, a estimulação frontal e as carícias molhadas ao longo da sua coluna, não pôde aguentar mais e atingiu o clímax, apertando o reto e estrangulando a ereção do seu companheiro de leito.

― Wookie! / Yeye! ― gemeram em uníssono ao ejacular conjuntamente.

O maior sentiu os seus olhos cederem ao cansaço ao mesmo tempo que Ryeowook abandonava o seu interior e retirava o rosado preservativo para de seguida dar-lhe um nó e atirá-lo certeiramente em direção ao caixote do lixo.

― Hmm… Estou cansado, Wookie ― murmurou ao sentir as renovadas carícias ao longo da extensão da sua coluna.

― Só mais uma vez, Yeye! ― ronronou o Little Prince, esfregando a sua renascida ereção contra o vale que formavam as nádegas do maior.

― Ainda não estás satisfeito? Estou morto… deixa-me dorm… haaa… ― Com a excitação à flor da pele, Ryeowook penetrou a entrada do namorado e retomou as atividades de lazer. ― Haaa… haaa… Woo… kie… Haaa… Para… p-para, estou exausto… não posso mais… Deixa-me descansar ao menos cinco minutos… Estou de rastos…

― Cinco minutos?

― Hmm… Hmm… Cinco min… ― Yesung adormeceu antes de conseguir terminar de falar.

― Cinco minutos… Acho que posso esperahhh. ― Ryeowook soltou um bocejo e abandonou o interior fofo do seu amado, deitando-se ao seu lado.

o=oOo=o

Yesung despertou com o barulho de alguém a bater a porta do quarto. Levantou a cabeça, deparando-se com o namorado tal como veio a mundo, a segurar um tabuleiro com frutas. Ryeowook pousou a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira e sentou-se ao lado do maior, dando-lhe um beijo de bons dias.

― Já amanheceu… Trouxe algo para comeres e arrumei o resto do jantar no frigorífico.

Sentindo preguiça e corpo cansado pela atividade prévia, o Amante das Tartarugas tateou a mesa de cabeceira, agarrando na primeira peça de fruta que encontrou.

O Eternal Maknae sorriu ao presenciar a atitude tão inusual do seu hyung e começou a descascar uma maçã, cortando-a em fatias, que desfrutava, compartindo-as com o maior, que se deixava fazer, pois o cansaço e o sono pesavam. Dava uma fatia a Yesung e antes de que este tivesse a oportunidade de fazer algo para evitá-lo, descia e roubava metade do alimento, bem com um beijo casto e carinhoso, apenas um subtil tocar de lábios.

Yesung virou-se de costas satisfeito de ter a barriguita cheia. O Little Prince pousou a faca no tabuleiro e colocou-se entre as pernas do seu amado.

― Já? Ainda agora acordámos! Acaso não tens um botão para desligar? ― perguntou divertido o Amante das Tartarugas, adivinhando as intenções nada inocentes do namorado.

O menor ergueu as pernas de Yeye, dobrando-lhe os joelhos e levando-as aos ombros, para proceder a adentrar-se no interior da abertura rosada e palpitante do solista.

― Hmm… ― gemeu comedidamente o maior.

― Shh… Relaxa e deixa que eu faço o trabalho todo. Haa… Afinal tenho seis meses de sexo para pôr em dia. Haa… ― Deu uma estocada mais profunda, jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo roucamente, em uníssono com o seu passivo. ― Não aceito um não como resposta, meu amor. Fos… Foste tu… quem decidiu deixar-me m-meio ano em abstinên… cia, enquanto t-te exibias em roupas ligeiras pela casaahh… e te abraçavas a outros… haaa… homens…

― Ciumento! Ah! ― Yesung abriu ao braços e levantou o tronco, para abraçar-se ao pescoço do seu amante, gemendo diretamente ao ouvido do menor. ― Haa! Só não sejas muito brusco… Ah! Haa… Ainda não me recuperei totalmente de ontem. Vai com calma…

Após uma segunda e terceira rondas, Yesung deixou-se cair rendido e sem forças, sobre os lençóis pérola. O cansaço era tal, que adormeceu, sem sequer se aperceber de que o seu amante não havia chegado a abandonar o seu interior.

o=oOo=o

A porta da entrada abriu, dando passagem aos extenuados membros de Super Junior, que regressavam a casa após uma noite em claro, ao terem sido anteriormente escorraçados da sua própria casa pela Tartaruga da banda.

Heechul já não se sentindo capaz de conter a sua curiosidade nem um segundo sequer, dirigiu-se ao quarto de Ryeowook e Sungmin, esperando receber um relatório completo de um presumivelmente satisfeito Little Prince. Mas nada o teria preparado para o veria uma vez aberta aquela porta.

Dentro do quarto, na cama do menor, dormitavam ambos os amantes desnudos e de costas para ele, em posição de conchinha. Ryeowook abraçava possessivamente o corpo do namorado. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, fechou a porta e deu três sonoras batidas.

Yesung despertou com o ruído e tentou mover-se, mas uma estranha sensação de desconforto chamou a sua atenção. Olhou para baixo e deparou-se com que o membro semi-ereto de Wookie, pela ereção matinal, que batia ocasionalmente contra a sua próstata quando este se remexia entre o sono. Tentou levantar-se para poder retirá-la do seu interior, mas a sua ação não passou despercebida para o menor, que endureceu completamente. Antes de que o Amante das Tartarugas pudesse escapar, o Eternal Maknae estocou certeira e rapidamente contra o seu ponto doce, arrancando-lhe um sonoro gemido, que se escutou do outro lado da porta.

Heechul sorriu tenebrosamente ao pensar acertadamente que no final de contas não haveria um Príncipe, e sim uma Tartaruga com coxeira esse dia e provavelmente muitos outros, ainda por vir.

Dentro do quarto, Ryeowook abriu os olhos sorridente e beijou o namorado com ternura, para de seguida meter mãos à obra e renovar os seus votos de amor, consumando uma vez mais o seu relacionamento.

o=oOo=o

Ao chegar à sala, a Diva dos Super Junior disfarçou o sorriso e dispôs-se a distrair os restantes membros da banda, antes de que este se apercebessem do que se estava a passar debaixo do seu teto, mas a boa intenção já chegou tarde. Um sonoro grito de prazer rompeu o silêncio da divisão, sendo seguido por toda uma sinfonia.

― Haaaaaaa… Wookie!

― Yeye… Tão bom!

― Haaaaaaaa…. Haaaaa… haaaa!

A Cinderella sorriu afetadamente e empurrou os homens em direção à porta.

― Já nos vamos, pombinhos! Divirtam-se! ― gritou alegremente.

o=oOo=o

Após a quarta ronda de sexo matinal, que deixou o pobre Yesung desfalecido, Ryeowook satisfeito e brilhando de energia levantou-se para preparar o lanche à sua amada Tartaruga. Pegou no tabuleiro, que outrora fora decorado por suculentas peças de fruta e saiu. Passados alguns instantes, este regressou com a bandeja, repleta de comida, nas mãos.

― Yeye, senta-te e come alguma coisa.

― Como se pudesse ― reclamou indignado o maior. ― Tenho dores em músculos que nem sabia que tinha, sua besta!

O solista de cabelos castanhos riu e deixou a bandeja sobre a mesa de cabeceira, sentando-se na cama com as costas encostadas à parede. De seguida, ajudou o namorado a recostar-se contra ele e deleitou-se de voltar a alimentá-lo ele mesmo, arrancando expressões entre indignadas e embaraçadas a Yesung, que estava muito mais desperto nessa ocasião.

Quando finalmente acabaram de comer, o moreno quis tomar um banho para livrar-se dos resquícios de sexo do seu corpo, mas ao não ter forças para se levantar e muito menos caminhar, teve de passar pela vergonha de ser levado ao colo por aquele que sempre considerara frágil e delicado. Onde é que ele escondia aquela força toda? Acaso era o Super-Homem?

o=oOo=o

Como se não tivesse sido embaraçoso o suficiente ter de ser carregado até ao quarto de banho, enquanto sentia a semente do felizardo Little Prince escorrer pelas suas nádegas e coxas para cair por fim no solo de todas as divisões que foram necessárias atravessar até atingir o seu destino, Ryeowook tivera a esplêndida ideia de auxiliá-lo durante a sua higiene íntima, utilizando a desculpa de que ele estava muito cansado e caso não se limpasse bem poderia ficar indisposto. Pelo que tivera de lidar com a vergonhosa tarefa de deixar que o menor lavasse a sua zona genital. Claro, que tendo já revelado o seu lado viril e feroz, este aproveitou para fazer algo mais do que só limpar o reto de Yesung.

Moveu os dedos no interior fofo e delicado da Tartaruga, retirando os restos de sémen que poderiam ter-se alojado ao longo das paredes retais, no processo massajou a próstata do namorado levando-o ao seu sétimo orgasmo desde que haviam iniciado o seu primeiro encontro sexual.

― Haaa… Para, paaaaaaara… Por este andar vais deixar-me totalmente seco!

― É uma boa ideia! Quantas vezes pensas que conseguirei fazer-te ejacular num dia?! ― perguntou com um sorriso de diversão, descolando uma das pétalas do abdómen do namorado e lambendo o sémen até não deixar nada, para de seguida passar a deslizar a pétala sobre um dos mamilos, arrancando-lhe gemidos de deleite, entre pequenos arrepios de prazer.

o=oOo=o

O dia já findava, quando por fim Heechul permitiu que os membros de Super Junior regressassem a sua casa. Abriu a porta cautelosamente e aguardou à escuta por vários minutos para constatar se não se podia escutar nenhum tipo de ruído que indicasse atividade sexual em curso, para depois entrar seguido pelos restantes homens.

Sungmin dirigiu-se à cozinha para lavar a loiça e encontrou um refrescado e cintilante Ryeowook.

― Pensei que estarias esgotado… sabes depois de lidar com a yeyeconda por quase vinte e quatro horas.

― Oh! Isso, lidei muito bem com ela, obrigado ― disse com um sorriso comedido, não querendo arruinar a fachada angelical, que constituía a sua imagem de marca.

o=oOo=o

Super Junior estava reunido na sala à espera, que chegassem os dois únicos membros ausentes, para que o manager os pudesse informar da agenda para esse dia.

― Mas o que é que lhes está a tomar tanto tempo? ― perguntou Kyuhyun aborrecido por ter sido arrancado do seu novo videojogo ao ter finalizado a semana de férias.

― Hmm… Provavelmente a tartaruga não queira deixar o Wookie em paz! ― exclamou Donghae com diversão.

― Sim, coitadinho! Conseguem imaginar lidar com… Hmm… ― O manager escutava tudo sem entender de todo a linha de diálogo. ― Bom, vocês sabem do que eu estou a falar ― concluiu Eunhyuk.

― Isto vai ser tão divertido! Pergunto-me qual de vocês ficará mais traumatizado ― disse Heechul com uma aura escura e tenebrosa, fazendo jogo com o seu sorriso macabro.

Durante cinco dias a fio, Yesung não havia abandonado o quarto. Não porque não quisesse, mas porque certa máquina mega-sexual recém-descoberta não lho permitia.

O diálogo foi interrompido pela chegada do casalinho. Ryeowook sentou-se confortável e descuidadamente ao lado da Cinderella, deixando vários dos presentes admirados pela facilidade com a que se movia após cinco longos dias a sós com a yeyeconda.

― Bom dia, Heenim! ― O sorriso parecia nunca abandonar o seu rosto desde que havia por fim consumado a última etapa da sua relação com Yesung.

A pobre Tartaruga tentava a todo o custo não deixar transparecer o quanto lhe custava andar, pelo que mantinha uma expressão imperturbável na sua face enquanto se forçava a caminhar normalmente. Mas toda a fachada veio por água abaixo no momento em que se teve de sentar. Havia tido a intenção de fazê-lo lentamente e com cuidado, mas sem chegar a dar muito nas vistas. No entanto, Kyuhyun impaciente por regressar ao seu querido jogo, agarrou-o pelo braço e forçou a sentar-se de um puxão só. O grito de dor do moreno solista quase deixou os cantores e o manager surdos.

Heechul ria às gargalhadas, vendo as diversas reações dos seus amigos e companheiros de trabalho. Houve quem não dissesse coisa com coisa, quem desmaiasse, quem se recusasse a processar a informação…

Quanto ao seu amado namorado, Ryeowook correu a socorrer e consolar o pobre e dolorido Yeye.

Sem dúvida alguma, Super Junior nunca na vida poderia esquecer quem recebia naquela relação, por muito traumatizante que tivesse sido para eles imaginar um Wookie ativo. Afinal ele era o Eternal Maknae, o inocente, carinhoso e sempre amoroso Little Prince.

Definitivamente tinham de estar a sonhar ou alucinar… ou algo parecido.

Super Junior recusava-se a acreditar que o possuidor da Yeyeconda fosse o passivo. Era simplesmente surreal, não fazia sentindo e se não fazia sentido era mentira e ponto final.


End file.
